hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Longhi
Longhi (ロンギ, Rongi) is a Royal Bodyguard for Prince Tubeppa.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Appearance Longhi has fair hair tied back in a long ponytail behind their back, and gaunt cheeks. As a Royal Bodyguard, they wear a black suit and a tie. Personality Longhi seems to be a careful person, as they agree with their superior Maor on the best way of communicating with Kurapika discreetly is by letter, since signaling in code risks interception. He also appears to be less vocal than Maor. This is shown as he didn't intervene to support or contradict him when he accused Kurapika of being the mysterious killer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 Plot Succession Contest arc Prince Tubeppa sends Maor and Longhi to attend Kurapika's two-week teaching of Nen. The two remember Tubeppa's order to persuade Kurapika within the two weeks they're there for, in order to be her ally even if it means involving Prince Woble. Maor believes that a written letter offering an alliance with Kurapika would be best and Longhi concurs as trying to communicate any other way would pose a high risk of getting intercepted. After Loberry's outburst, Longhi witnesses Barrigen be killed by a small pack of snakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Following the murder, Kurapika tells his students to decide whether to stay or leave. They all remain and he teaches them his first exercise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 The following day, Longhi returns to Room 1014 for Kurapika's lecture. Longhi does not intervene when Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks after Myuhan's death. On the 7th day of the voyage, Longhi continues taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, they begin to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, Longhi observes Kurapika's Water Divination.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 With Kurapika and Bill behind closed doors, they summon Ladiolus to perform Water Divination in private. Satobi confirms once again with Maor if the latter is fine with allowing them to proceed as they please, to which Tubeppa's bodyguard replies that they have no choice on the matter, as their goal is to learn Nen. Longhi remarks that if Woble's camp really intends to exploit their vulnerability, they are playing right into their hands.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Right after Maor returns from the main bedroom, he confirms to his associate Longhi that everything Kurapika said is true. The two remain in the hall until the other students complete their Water Divination. Once the two reconvene with their Prince, Tubeppa assigns them the task of choosing new students among her staff, if Kurapika should announce a second training course. On the 10th day of the voyage, Tenftory reports to Prince Zhang Lei that all of the students who have taken Kurapika's Nen training are able to utilize Nen.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Characters with unconfirmed gender Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Fifth Prince Tubeppa's Personal Soldiers Category:Unknown Nen type users